Prepare For War!
by ZappuelLightnin'Rod
Summary: A threat has arisen. A threat that wishes to harm the entire Multiverse. And right when it appears that they've won, the heroes rise up against them. A gift for my good friend SilverariaMaximum. Happy Birthday, dude.


_Hello, everyone. Today I bring a gift. A gift to one of my best friends on this site. To one of my first friends on this site. SilverariaMaximum. Go check out his page, read his fanfics if you wish, go do all that stuff. This idea was... mainly his. At least for most of the characters being in this position. I just kinda added to it. I hope you enjoy it. Happy Birthday Silver. _

* * *

Space: The Final Frontier. Actually, no. That is not the final frontier. There is something that lies beyond space. It's name has been lost to time, save for few who know of it's existence. For those who don't know it's true name, they have called it the Void. Others have called it the Nexus. Those who've experienced it firsthand have even dubbed it George. Not surprising. If you go in there unprepared, you will experience a form of madness. However, some of those who have not gone mad from it's existence have refereed to it as the Interverse. It is the place in between universes. Each and every universe is protected from this horrible void by barriers. Natural of them housing their universe in the vast, vast multiverse. So many of them too. Countless, limitless universes. Except for the one where there are good Micheal Bay films, no, that one just doesn't exist. Regardless, this is the space in between universes. The Void, Nexus, Interverse, George, whatever you wish to call it. So long as you get the basic concept down, you're okay. Within this space, however, began a threat.

A man who had a superiority complex lived in a world with creatures of unfathomable strength. He had problems in his world that he had faced while growing up. The result turned him into the Nihilistic person he was. However, he at one point ran into a being who did something to him. It robbed him of something. Something that many people hold dear to themselves. Something that people could not truly live without. However, when he was robbed of it, his pain was lifted. All of the strife and pain that he had experienced through his life he could not feel. All of it... gone with the wind. In a matter of days, however, the feelings returned to him. However, with this experience, he figured something out. The cause of all of his problems. Spirit. The emotions he felt. They were what caused him such pain.

He began to wonder things. He began to believe that emotions and spirit were the cause of strife. Not only his own, but all of it. Through his journey, he found myths of creation. The beings that formed the time and space of his world. He sought them out, using people who wished for a better world to his gain. And he found them. He attempted to do something unlike any other. He attempted recreate the universe. However, his attempts to do so were thwarted. By two children, a champion of the highest order, and another creature, on the same levels of the creators of his universe's space and time. After his plans failed, he taunted the creature that had come to stop him, knowing full well that he could have taken the others. The creature then dragged hi of to the hellish dimension it came from, where he was driven insane.

But as of now, this was not a bad thing. Oh, no, it was far from bad for him. Somehow, someway, he escaped his strange imprisonment. He escaped. And he fled. To other universes. There, he realized that even if he did recreate his own universe, in the grand scheme of things, it would all be for naught. Emotions and spirit ran rampant throughout all of these other universes. They made him sick. However, much like the people he used in his own world, he found others like them. Beings who wished to conquer their worlds. Many of them having the resources to help him in his goals. And thus... this threat was born.

Within the space between universes was a Fleet. An Armada. A Tonnage. So many Warships. All of them with differing designs. Some made of the hardest metal in their respective universes, others made of wood. All of them with armies from all different universes. Some of them were odd turtles-like creatures, and mushrooms with faces and legs. Others were an array of animal and egg themed robots. A bunch of them were odd looking creatures, some rodent like, some vile, some even just felt like they gave off a bad vibe from them.

The Koopa King, Bowser, looked over his ships with an evil smile on his face.

"Dad." Said a voice behind him. He turned to find his youngest son, Bowser Jr., standing behind him, "My brother's and sister are all positioned in between all of the ships. They each have a Plasma troop accompanying them, along with several Robot Masters."

Bowser smiled at his son, "Excellent. Good work mah boi. And the Power Star generator?"

Bowser Jr. Saluted, " Is working to it's fullest spesici.. speffiica... speferferfer... It's working goodly."

Bowser smiled at his son attempting to pronounce the word specifications. It was somewhat adorable. "Good. I'll have to tell that Egghead and Einstein that they did a good job."

* * *

"Alright, come on, let's go you slackers! Move it! I want this invasion force to be fully operational by the time we fire the Shield Breaker!" Eggman yelled to his robot minions in his Egg-O-Matic, who were quickly preparing themselves for war. Granted, if everything in the plan went well, war wouldn't be necessary, but better to be safe then sorry.

"Sir, they are moving as fast as their robotic components can carry them." Orobt, Eggman's little robot assistant, told the egg-shaped doctor, "And besides, with that special Temporal Cloning device that you and Albert Built, they will just pop back out when they're destroyed, good as new."

Eggman gave a look to his assistant,"I know that, but if we aren't ready for the first strike, then we may as well just pack up and go home!" Almost as if it was waiting for him, a quick pinging noise was heard inside Eggman's Egg-o-matic. He looked down to his console to see that someone was trying to make contact with him. Eggman lifted his finger and pressed a button on his console, revealing another evil scientist bent on taking over the world.

"Ah, Albert! How goes it on your side? I assume everything's going well?" Eggman greeted Dr. Wily.

"Ah, yes, of course!" Wily responded happily, "The Chaos Devil is fully operational, the Temporal Cloner is at full power, and the Egg-Wily Machine X is ready to be piloted!"

Eggman clapped his hands and laughed heartily, "Perfect! Now all we need is to make sure that Ghetsis is ready with his army! Put him in the call!" Wily smiled as he typed in some words on his keyboard. After a few seconds of the clicks from Wily's end, a screen in the screen appeared, with a man with green hair and a red monocle.

"Ah, hello, Ghetsis. I assume everything is going well on your end?" Eggman asked him politely.

The man known as Ghetsis nodded, "Yes. My team is ready to fight. And thanks to your adjustments to Plasma's original designs, The Genesect Army is not only fully operational, but improved from before."

Eggman laughed maniacally, "Perfect! Almost everything is in place. Bowser has his Koopa Troop along his side..."

"My Robot Master's are time cloned and ready to fight..." Dr. Wily continued.

"My Pokemon and the five ancient Bugs are ready for battle..." Ghetsis spoke.

"And my armies are just about ready for battle." Eggman finished.

"Excellent! Now all we need in order to fire the operation is-" Wily spoke before a whirring sound cut him off in the background. He looked behind himself and smiled evilly. "Prepare the countdown." He said, with the biggest grin on his face before going blank on the screen.

* * *

Ghetsis shut off his communicator in his cane and looked down to his own army. All of them, Pokemon, with strange collars on their necks, black with little red lights on them. They roared in pain, as if the collars were hurting them. He smiled evilly to himself, "Perfect..."

A loud Roar was heard below himself, so he looked down at his Hydreigon. It too had a collar on it's neck, as he rode the floating dragon. It looked as if it wanted to maim something... or someone. Ghetsis laughed to himself before yelling, "It's time, you pathetic creatures! All of your pain and strife gathered here shall be unleashed!" He then pressed a button on his cane. All of the Pokemon who wore the collars received an electric shock to their systems, before their eyes went bloodshot red. They roared in pain once more.

"Unleash your anger within this war!" Ghetsis yelled.

* * *

Wily turned behind himself and greeted his superior, "Greetings, Sir! Everything is going according to plan."

The man behind humphed at Wily. "Alright. And my armor?"

Wily smirked widely, "Your armor was the first thing that we finished in this operation, sir."

The man walked up to him with an intimidating look. One that pierced his very soul. His eyes the dullest shade of blue that anyone could find. He spoke calmly, "Show me."

Wily's sweat dropped as he spoke. "Yes, yes, of course. Follow me." He said, attempting to remove himself from his superior's gaze. He walked behind him and pressed a few buttons on his console. This as a result, caused a large window to appear on one side of the room, overlooking nearly all of his fleet. It also pulled out a chair, almost throne like in appearance. It was a mixture of dark blue and light pink, and it looked almost as if it was riddled with diamonds and pearls. Two very large structures appeared out of the wall beside the throne, much larger then it. Each one contained an odd sort of energy, one bright pink, the other dark blue. The man's gaze drifted from Wily onto the throne.

"Just sit down in the throne, ad your armor will be placed on you." Wily said eagerly. The man slowly walked towards the throne. Each step echoing in the room. it seemed like almost an eternity, even though it was only, like, 10 seconds. The man sat down in his seat. He studied the room around him. Not much else appeared to be in it. His armor seemed to be lowering itself and placing itself on him, through the use of mechanical limbs. The first was a chest plate, silver in color, with a blue diamond in the center of it, with an odd Winglike structure being placed on his back. He then received two shoulder pads, light purple, with darker purple stripes on them, each with a single pink pearl placed in them. The extended down onto his forearms with light purple gauntlets with darker purple wrist straps.

Wily looked at his superior with wide eyes, "Well, what do you think, Cyrus, Sir?"

Cyrus, the man in the throne, looked at him with the same blank expression as before and the same tone in his throat he said, "It pleases me." He stood from his throne and walked up to the window, showing his fleet of ships. As well as a small, brightly colored sphere. It wasn't small at was actually very large. It was just really far away. Cyrus lifted his arm to it and snapped hi fingers. Almost instantly afterwards, a giant gun-like object slowly came up from the ship. It was dark gray in coloration, with streams of blue and pink going down hem. Cyrus curled his fingers into a fist and then shot them all out, almost as if it was prompting the cannon.  
The cannon slowly, but surly began to charge energy. It fired a quick and long beam of dark energy at the sphere. There it did something unthinkable. For you see, that far off sphere was actually an entire universe.

The energy crammed itself inside the brightly colored coating of the universe and was currently stuck in the middle of it. It then gave off a large electrical surge that did something unbelievable. It began disintegrating the barrier. The colored parts that protected the barrier were quickly destroyed. Molecule, by molecule. Without this barrier, the universe would be vulnerable to the outsides of the interverse. Without it, the universe would quickly be devoured by it, and turned into part of it.

* * *

Bowser laughed with a roar in his throat as he saw the barrier deteriorate in front of his eyes, "Perfect!"

* * *

"It worked! IT WORKED! AHAHAHAHA!" Eggman laughed maniacally. Both his and Wily's schematics worked to their utter perfection.

* * *

"Yes! YES! **YES!** The entire universe will be OURS!" Ghetsis giggled insanely. His Hydreigon roared in pain, along with almost every other Pokemon in his armies.

* * *

Bass, One of Dr. Wily's most advance robots, watched as the universal barrier deteriorated. His robotic dog, Treble, barked at it. "It'll be okay Treble. We're going to take down anyone who stands in our way."

* * *

Metal Sonic watched over the universe that was just exposed. It was quite odd. He was built to personally take down Sonic. Now that the hedgehog would not be a threat anymore, what would he do with his not-life? Hm... That would have to be aswered another day. For ow... they had won.

* * *

King Boo laughed to himself, "Excellent... A single universe brought down to it's knees... if the laws of the interverse work as our own, then I might just have a ton of new additions to my Boo brethren..."

* * *

Ludwig smiled to himself,with his single tooth sticking out of his mouth and his hands behind his back. To see the machine that would bring them victory and total multiversal domination work... well, it was a sight to behold.

"It appears that the Shield Breaker worked." Said a red Robot Master standing besides him.

"Indeed, it did, Quick Man..." Ludwig retorted with a sadistic grin. He looked over the rest of his army, most of his brothers and sisters wer stationed on ships, some smiling to themselves and acting calm, others dancing around with joy.

* * *

Cyrus' facial expression stayed exactly the same as it was before. Unchanged from when the universe had it's barrier around it.

"ASTOUNDING! It worked! The Universal Barrier is gone! The Shield Breaker worked!" Wily yelled with joy, "Not a large surprise though. You did have two incredible geniuses work on it."

Cyrus looked to him with his cold stare, "Hmph. In that case... let us begin with the plan. This multiverse... will be ours..." He walked slowly back to his seat, and waited for his victory to either be in his hands, or until he would have to step in and do something himself. And now that he had a suit of armor that allowed him to have control over Time and Space, well, that wasn't going to be too hard...

* * *

A man stood on the metallic ground, looking to the sky. His skin was the brightest red, his eyes triangular and yellow, accompanied by pupils of a reptile. His head had two large darker red spots on it. He even had a tail. His silver cape flowing into the wind. He could sense danger was approaching. He could tell that Cysus was coming. He could tell that they broke the Barrier. How? It was simple. He knew it was all going to happen.

* * *

"Come on, Tails! Let's go! We don't have much time to waste!" Sonic yelled as he stood on the wing of the tornado.

Tails, his best friend, flew with his propelling tails into the cockpit of the ship, "Right, sorry, Sonic."

Knuckles stood on the plane as well,, adjacent to Sonic, "Let's hurry up. I can't wait to pound in Eggman's face!"

"Well, you're going to have to get in line. I'm going to fight and end him first." Shadow said, standing on the wing underneath them both.

"Hey, that guy stole the Master Emerald from me, I get first cracks!"

"And he took out most of G.U.N. If you want to get to him, you're going to have to go through me first."

"Will you guys give it a rest?" Amy shouted to them on the other wing, "We're all fighting the same guys here, no need to go at each other's throats."

"She's right," Blaze finished, "They also took the Sol Emeralds. We all have something to do with these madmen."

* * *

"Come on, people, move it! We only have a few minutes to go before these guys come in!" Fox Mccloud yelled to his team.

"Actually, sir, it appears that the Universal Barrier has already been broken." Said a robot next to him. Fox's eyes widened at this. He quickly looked back towards everyone who was coming. "Hurry up! We gota go now!

"Way ahead of you, Fox." Said a voice behind him. Fox turned around to see Falco waiting in the hanger to the Great Fox. "Good, Falco, you're here." Fox said, slightly relieved.

"And so are we." Said another voice behind him. Fox turned his head to be greeted by Slippy Toad, Krystal and Peppy Hair. "Oh, thank goodness. You all are here. Thanks for coming back, Peppy. We really could use your help here."

Peppy smiled at the young Captain, "I couldn't miss this. We're savin' something bigger then Lylat right now. And besides...We could use a bit of help." Behind the old rabbit walked a man, wearing a blue outfit and a red helmet. "Fox, I'd like you to meet-"

"Douglas." The man said, shaking Fox's hand, "But you can call me... Falcon."

* * *

"Is it almost time to fight?I'm starvin'!" Said Dedede.

"You can eat later on, my King. Right now, we must prepare for battle." Replied Meta Knight.

"Ugh... Fine! Whatever! I'll pound those loser's into submission with my hammer! Just where's that annoyin' Kirby at, though? We could use him to help out a bit right now..." Said the Penguin king.

"I sent him to run and get someone for me. Someone who can... spin a yarn for us."

"Meta Knight!" Said a young female voice.

The Spanish knight looked around to find a small girl without a nose running up to him. "We're back! We brought that one guy you asked for."

"Good job, Tiff." Meta Knight responded.

Dedede looked over to see Kirby along with... "Aw, great, you brought that ball of yarn with ya?!"

"Excuse me. I came here to help save your world from oblivion, as well as my own!" Said the new visitor.

"Now, now, just ignore him, Prince Fluff. It's good to have you fighting alongside us."

* * *

Samus sat in her ship, now looking over all of the other people in there. There weren't that many people coming along with her, but still. She would have rather traveled alone.

"You ready, Samus?" Said a voice behind her. She turned to see a man in a green Tunic, Link, behind her. "Yes, Link, I'm ready." Link smiled and nodded to her, "Great."

"THEN GET IN THAT POWER SUIT!" Shouted a smaller, more cartoony Link, that was only about three feet tall. "Toon Link!" Link shouted to his smaller counterpart.

"Aw, lighten up on the kid. He only want some action." Replied a teenager with angel wings.

"Stay outta this, Pit." Link said to him.

As the boys argued, Samus herself walked up to her suit in the ship. It was ready to be fitted, and ready to kick some butt.

* * *

Rock Light walked into his father's laboratory, "Dad! Dad! It's time! It's time!"

"I know, Rock." Dr. Light replied, "Do you think you're ready?"

Rock nodded to his father, "I'm all set. Got a bunch of E Tanks, the original Robot Masters are here, Proto Man too, Rush. I'm ready."

"No. I mean are you _ready_? This is the biggest threat you've ever faced. You shouldn't take it so lightly."

Rock looked his father in the eye. With a more stern face, he nodded, "I'm ready."

Dr. Light smiled at his son. Quickly, Rock pulled his father into a hug, "I love you, dad."

Dr. Light smiled at his creation, "I love you too, Son..."

* * *

Cynthia stood over all of the Gym Leaders that gathered close for the war. All of them with an arsenal of their most powerful Pokemon. Brock, Misty, Whitney, Flannery, Morty, Lt. Surge, Drayden, all of them. From every Region.

"It's time." Said a voice from behind her. She looked behind herself to see Blue standing there alongside his Umbreon.

Cynthia looked back to the army of Gym Leaders, "Alright, everyone!" She yelled, gaining each of their individual attentions. Cynthia gulped lightly to herself, "Today, we fight for our universe. Forall Universes. If there's one thing that we know, it's that they are using pokemon from our world to assist them in this war! And they are causing them deep pain... Are we going to let them suffer!?"

"No!" The army of gym leaders yelled out.

"Then, let us ride on into battle! And fight for our universe! And the Pokemon who once inhabited it!"

With that, they cheered like a crown in a football stadium. Pumped and ready for battle. Cynthia turned around and looked to Blue.

"We'll win. Don't worry."

"I hope you're right..."

* * *

Rosalina looked over the Observatory. Donkey Kong, Diddy kong, Yoshi, the Toads, Princess Peach, Daisy, Wario Waluigi, Luigi and Mario stood in the terrace. Even a few extras, Ness and Lucas, and a Villager, stood alongside them. All of them, ready for fighting. Rosalina smiled to herself. She knew that with the team that was assembled, they could not lose.

But thought of the what ifs entered her mind. What if they failed? There was no way that she could stop them. They had grown too powerful. They would end her off the face of the multiverse. And after that...

No. She couldn't be thinking about those kinds of What ifs. She had to trust in T's decision of fighters. No matter what. They would win. They had to. Otherwise, all would be lost.

* * *

The man stood on the metal ground, thinking to himself over what he's done to combat against this threat. His hands stayed behind his back. His mouth formed in a faint smile. This, while dangerous, was exciting. Exhilarating. He was once again fighting for the lives of trillions.

He himself knew that he couldn't do this alone, though. When he was appointed this task by the Big Guy, he knew he couldn't do it alone. So he formed a team. Of people from several universes. He opened a few portals here and there, just to get some of them acquainted. He assembled a ream of _super_ beings. He had faith that these people would _smash_ into the enemy. And that they would fight alongside each other as if they were _brothers_.

But even then, he knew that they alone wouldn't be able to defend the multiverse. He needed help from three others. Thankfully, he had a history with those three.

* * *

"Alright, guys! It's time!" Said an anthropomorphic Pikachu by the name of Zappy. "Let's go and save the multiverse!"

A cat with near white fur rolled her eyes, " Do we have too?"

" I kinda would say yes, Flora, we do live in the multiverse." Zappy Replied.

"Okay..." Flora said, slightly depressed.

Zappy noticed that she was acting somewhat saddened. She didn't particularly like saving something as big as the multiverse for some reason. So, he decided to sheer her up a bit by reminding her about something, "Link is going to be there, y'know."

Immediately, her eyes and ears perked up, "Well, then what are we waiting for! Let's go! Silveraria!"

"I'm coming!" Yelled a voice. Quickly, a hedgehog ran up to them all, wearing silver armor and holding a golden sword.

"You ready?" Flora asked him.

"Yeah... I'm... ready." The hedgehog replied.

"Cool. Now then, let's go!"

And with that, the three began to run to save the multiverse from the evils of Cyrus.

"Silveraria!" Zappy yelled to his friend.

"Yes, Zappster?" Silveraria replied.

"I almost forgot! Happy birthday!"

Silveraria smiled at his friend. Today was his birthday. And even if he had to fight a war on it, he was glad that his friends were fighting alongside him.


End file.
